Fallenstar's Life
by FallenstarxObsidianxOokami
Summary: Story plot- This story is mainly about Fallenstar's life. She is going to have lots of unforgettable events in her life, such as the meeting of her friend Jaystar, and the battle between Thunder/RiverClan and Shadow/WindClan.
1. Chapter 1

**Story plot-** This story is mainly about Fallenstar's life. She is going to have lots of unforgettable events in her life, such as the meeting of her friend Jaystar, and the battle between Thunder/RiverClan and Shadow/WindClan. You'll see as she grows older about her warrior name, and her mother and father. Just stay tuned, as you shall see the other side, of the dead ThunderClan leader...

FALLENSTAR'S LIFE- "Fallenkit's begining"

It was a beautiful night as a black queen was sitting upon her thrown; Her nest of crow feathers. The queen was but lying there, exhausted, after having two kits. Where was their father?! He was supposed to be here with her, loving and supporting her.

"Feirceraven!" A midnight tom came rushing in. "I'm sorry I'm late, the gathering-"

"Enough!" The she-cat howled angrily. "No excuses! You could've taken me with you! Just-" Feirceraven broke of with a yowl of pain and rage. Another kit was being born.

A short twenty minutes, that seemed like moons passed, and the one, last kit, was out. The father looked over at his other kits; they have not mewed at all. The tom sniffed them, and prodded their cold, lifeless bodies. Nothing. They were dead.  
A mew sounded at the other end of Feirceraven's body, and the ThunderClan Leader looked up from his dead kits. The kit was still alive! A miracle, if he did say so himself.

"Midnightstar, did you hear that?!" Feirceraven howled with happiness. It was the only kit that had been worth the labor. "Our kit! It's alive!"

Midnightstar quivered with joy. "W-What do we name her?" He asked, kind of stuttering.

Then, as the kit let a high-pitched squeal, both of the parents looked up at the night sky. Amongst the black sheet of sky, dotted with yellow, shining stars, raced a shooting star. It was so close, that it seemed to be falling from the pitch-black area above.  
The black queen, as she suckled her baby, looked back at Midnightstar, smiling.  
"Fallenkit." She meowed simply. "Her name will be Fallenkit"

* * *

A small, smokey gray she-cat tusstled around with a dead mouse."Roar, I'll eat you!" Fallenkit growled as she sunk her teeth into the cold, limp body.

It was about that time, she was five and a half moons old, and she was about to become an apprentice.

"You know, Honey," The sound of her mother's voice made Fallenkit whip around. "You really shouldn't play with your food. StarClan will be angry."

"Yeah..." Fallenkit squeaked. "But what is StarClan anyway? I thought ThunderClan was the only Clan."

Feirceraven, the smokey-she-cat's mother, grinned. "StarClan is where our loved cats go after they leave this earth." She explained.

"Yeah, I get it." Fallenkit meowed, when she really didn't. She would ask more questions, but it was clear to her that her mother didn't want to be bothered with mouse-brained statements.

Feirceraven giggled at her young, only child. Midnightstar yowled from across the clearing, signaling it was time for a ceremony. "Come, now, Fallenkit," Feirceraven meowed, picking her daughter up by the scruff of her neck. "It's time for you to be made an apprentice."

* * *

"I, Midnightstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. She has been waiting for you to make her an apprentice, but for so many moons we've had to wait." Midnightstar howled. "I hereby give my daughter this name, until she gets her warrior name!"

The black tom looked down at his excited daughter. "Fallenkit, you will now be known as Fallenpaw! StarClan will honor the loyalty you will put into your training."

Fallenpaw cheered as she jumped into the air. Her first ceremony! And she was now an apprentice!  
"Who's going to be my mentor?" Fallenpaw asked, excited.

"Feirceraven." Midnightstar meowed. "You've not had an apprentice yet, you will be Fallenpaw's mentor."

Feirceraven was shocked. Normally the mother of the kit wasn't usually the mentor, too! But, even so, she bowed her head with the honor and pulled Fallenpaw away from the camp.

"Can we start training now? What are we going to learn? When are we going to learn? What are you doing? Where are we going? Is that-" Fallenpaw blabbered on and on to her mother/mentor.

Feirceraven laughed. "Yes," She meowed, sinking down into the sand. "Come at me. I want to see what you've got."

Almost as soon as she said that, Fallenkit raced at her mother...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Fallenpaw rushed at her mother, and as she did, Feirceraven just sat there, talking. Fallenpaw thought she was the smartest apprentice ever, rushing at her mother before she was finished talking.

Just then, as Fallenpaw was two claw-lengths away from her mother, Feirceraven put her paw on Fallenpaw's forehead. "Hold on a minute, Tiger," She meowed, letting Fallenpaw go. "I didn't say, 'Charge' yet."

Fallenpaw growled as she continued to come at her mother, and every time she failed. "Come _on_!" Fallenpaw howled. "Just let me claw you!"

"I don't think so," The black queen meowed. "Try again."

* * *

They were there until moonhigh, and Fallenpaw still hadn't lie a claw on Feirceraven's fur. "C'mon, now, hon," She meowed. "Try again."

But Fallenpaw was tired. "Momma," She meowed, panting. "Can we _please_ go home now? I've learned my lesson."

"Oh?" The black she-cat meowed. "Really? And what would that be?"

"_Never_ come at a cat when they expect you." Fallenpaw meowed, falling onto her back.

"Not quite!" Feirceraven purred.

* * *

"So," Fallenpaw meowed. "Do I go on a hunting patroll tomorrow? With you? Please?"

Feirceraven giggled. "Maybe. But we also have to work on your fighting skills."

"But dad- I mean Midnightstar's deputy will put me in with you, right??"

Glowingsun, Midnightstar's deputy, was a very old tom. Every day stalked him with death at his paws, and chills in his fur, but he was still standing, wasn't he? At this rate, Fallenpaw thought she'd NEVER become deputy! Not that she wished death to the light-hearted tom, he was just like a grandpa to her.

"Maybe," Feirceraven meowed after a while.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" A voice sounded. But it wasn't Midnightstar's voice... It was Glowingsun's.

"What are you doing up there?" A queen meowed. "Come down! That's not your duty."

"Midnightstar!" The tom rasped. "He's got Greencough!"

* * *

I know, poor Midnightstar! '( Well, REVEIW!! xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

"Greencough?!" The crowd of cats yowled to the forest surrounding them.

"Mum?" Fallenpaw meowed, fear glowed in her eyes. "What will happen to dad?"

Feirceraven stared at the Highrock, her eyes emotionless. "Honey." She meowed. "Go into the apprentices' den. I'll come get you when the meeting is over."

Fallenpaw's ears drooped; her tail kit the ground with a _thwak!_. "Yes mum." She mewed. As she started to pad away, Glowingsun continued to rasp about Midnightstar and his position.

_Great, Fallenpaw,_ She thought. _Just great..._

* * *

Fallenpaw hit the bottom of her nest with a _thud!_. Why didn't her mother want her to listen to the announcement? It wasn't fair!

"Pssst... Fallenpaw?" An unfirmiliar voice sounded at the back of the den.

"What do you want?" Fallenpaw growled. "Go away."

Glowing green eyes sparkled in the darkest corner of the nest. "Hold it there, kitty," The voice meowed. "I have a job for you..."

* * *

"As you all know, Midnightstar has Greencough," Glowingsun meowed. "I'm here to tell you that it is a very bad case. He will not be waking up."

Yowls for greif sounded all over, and Feirceraven hung her head. _Why now, Midnightstar? _Feirceraven asked the dead leader. _Right when your daughter needs you, too..._

* * *

:'(


End file.
